Three Tasks
by Hellbound03
Summary: My First Fan fic. About Twins and their little sister going on a journey and needing to complete three tasks. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I think that title pretty much summarizes what this story is going to be about. I started writing this a long time ago, and decided to post it here. This is my first fic. please tell me what you think so far. SHould i continue?

* * *

**THE THREE TASKS**

"Mom, not again." Hi I'm Nico. I have a little sister named Melissa,and a twin brother named C.J. I have a guiny pig named Fluffy. C.J. has a mouse named squeaky and Melissa has a puppy named Gizmo. My family and I are going to the mountains for vacation. We always go their for vacation, every summer that is. We always camp in the same old place, walk on the same old paths, and see the same old things."Why do we have to go to the mountains again"complained C.J. Melissa was pounding her fists on the couch . Outragous, 8 year old kids and a 7 year old should go out to explore the world. "You will have a great time" my dad insisted. "We are going to a different place in the mountains", he said excitedly, "Only one person has benn there but he never came back".I stoped grunting, CJ stopped complaining, and Melissa stopped pounding the couch and her mouth dropped open."Wh-what do you me-mean never came…back?" CJ managed to say.Our dad just grinned and with a micheviouse voice said, "You'll see"

Later on that day, while we were packing our clothes melissa said softly, " I don't like the way he said 'you'll see', did you?" "No" said CJ and I in and even softer voice. We were really worried, but we were also anxiouse to see what our dad meant. Once we were on the road we started singing "Yankee Doodle". It was a long trip and we thought it was longer than the previouse time.

When the car stopped CJ, melissa, and I looked out in astonishment. Before them stood a shadowy seen surounded in trees. "Wow", melissa exclaimed. Many of the trees barks had been chipped away to reveal an ant atmosphere. Many of the trees leaves had fallen and decayed. The roots went in al directions. The trees formed a circle with an unmistakable egiptian ankh with a dragon, walls and a creature with the faded words of a riddle. "Well here we are", my dad remarked." Lets set up the tent" I suggested., so every one got to work as busy as bees and in no time at allwe were done setting up camp. " Go into the forest and explore", suggested mom. We followed her directions and ,like robots, marched into the forest. It wasn't the most stuning atmosphere but it was promising. Leaves fluttered around , as many colinies of birds filtered out of the trees to annouce a most friendly, and promising surounding. After a hour of walking Melissa spoke up in a most uneasy voice said "Dead trees."

CJ and I looked around and started to feel the same uneasiness that Melissa was feeling. It was a most earie feeling, a feeling like they were being watched. Now is was quiet, no birds were around, nothing there was alive. We walked very, very slow. Soon the trees became more eerie than the fact that they were dead because the trees resembled pictures of a man struggling. Many of the other trees resembled spirits of black and misty creatures. After experiencing two or so hours of walking through that earie environment we came across a cave. A wall that looks like the one at the campground swayed in front of us. "It's black magic" said CJ, knowing a pecularily big amount on wizardy.

After a short moment, CJ pulled a wand out of his pocket, pointed it to the sky and said, "Himbletonling" and then pointed at the wall and the wall vanished.Melissa and I dropped our mouths open in astonishment. CJ gestured to go further into the cave. Melissa was soon needed because a Goblin, more like a fairy tale creature, poppoed out. He was short, had a stubby nose, crooked teeth and very pointed ears. He looked just like the creature at the campground. He spoke of a riddle that went like this:  
"I am a treasure chest, with gold inside. You are without the key, and I am without a lock. What am I?"

* * *

Can you answer the riddle? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks 


	2. Don't Laugh Out Loud

**The second task**

**A/N-** Thanks for the review Crazycool107. I apologize for my last chapter. My sister put the story on without me editing or knowing.The animals were irrelevant. The Characters name is really Nico, it's not Nicholas.

* * *

" You call that a question?" Nico inquired.

"Well if you know so much then what's the answer?" The creature said as he puffed out his chest defensively.

" Eggs," CJ said.

"Very well" the creature said and hopped toward the far wall. He pulled out a small stick. He pushed the stick against the wall and muttered something under his breath. The once solid wall began to twist and turn until it became a vortex that seemed to lead into another dimension.

"Run!" Melissa screamed, as the vortex began sucking them in. She started running in the opposite direction, but found her path blocked by a Minataur. The Minutaur smiled, showing his decayed yellow teeth.

"Vortex… or Death. Take your pick."

"Vortex it is," Nico said sarcastically. They moved toward the whirlpool. CJ went in first.

The portal was exceedingly cold. As the others followed they gasped in astonishment. The creature that lay before them just smiled. It was a dragon. Behind him a morbid castle loomed over them.

"Welcome to my lair." The dragon sniggered.

"What do you want with us?" Melissa whispered.

"Oh nothing much, just your souls."

"And how may I ask will you do this?" Nico inquired.

"Let's play a little game, and you'll find out."

"What _kind_ of game?" CJ questioned.

"I'll explain the rules. I will try five times to make you laugh. If you laugh, you're soul become mine. If you don't, you may continue."

"Sounds easy enough." Nico said confidently.

"Now, for my first attempt. What's big and ugly and has ten eyes? I don't know but it's crawling up your back! Ahahahaha."

CJ burst out laughing. "Oop's" he said, before her vanished into a cloud of smoke. The dragon moved on to Melissa.

"You look easy, Booga Booga."

Melissa tried to contain her laughter but eventually a single laugh escaped her lips. She too vanished.

"I know how much seeing them go, but I'm willing to strike you a deal. I seemed to have misplaced a diamond. If you can find it, I'm willing to return your friend souls to you."

"It's a deal."


End file.
